


Heal Me Up Again

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [13]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Zelda Spellman never gets ill, or at least that's what she tells everyone. But one day she can't hide how terrible she feels and Marie is there to look after her, like she always is.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Hilda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Heal Me Up Again

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Observatory Mansions by Nicole Dollanganger <3

Zelda yawned as she shut the front door of the Spellman Mortuary and hung her coat and bag up in the hall. She felt exhausted and her head was pounding, but her heart still fluttered and a smile grew on her face when she heard Marie’s laughter coming from the kitchen. “Zelda? Ma cherie, is that you?” She heard her lover call out as she walked towards the kitchen. Marie’s smiling face greeted her when she entered the room. “Hi darling, how was your day?” She asked as she hugged her and pecked her lips. 

“It was okay, I’m glad to be home though.” Zelda replied, kissing her again. She heard someone giggling and making gagging noises behind them and pulled away to see Sabrina and Ambrose sat at the kitchen table, watching them. 

“A little less of the snogging please Auntie, we’re trying to enjoy our snacks here!” Sabrina chuckled. Zelda rolled her eyes but pulled away from Marie and sat on one of the bar stools.

“Your sister has just popped out to pick up Dr Cee from the bookstore. She’s been teaching me how to cook stew. Here, try some!” Marie held the spoon out to Zelda, who raised her eyebrow. “Come on, it’s nice!” Marie laughed, holding it to her lips. Zelda rolled her eyes but ate the spoonful, nodding once she swallowed. “You like it, oui?” Marie cupped her chin.

“Yes, you did a good job.” Zelda smiled, glancing over at her niece and nephew to make sure they weren’t looking before quickly kissing her. Marie’s lips were soft against her’s and kissing her always filled Zelda with a warm feeling, but now she couldn’t breathe out of her mouth, she was struggling to breathe at all due to her nose being incredibly blocked. She pulled away and took a few moments to catch her breath, causing Marie to look at her with concern. 

“Are you okay?” She asked her. Zelda nodded.

“I’m fine, my nose is just a little blocked. Hay fever most probably.” 

Marie looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She knew her lover had a hard time admitting weakness and didn’t expect her to say if she was feeling under the weather, but that didn’t stop her from asking.

“Are you sure you’re not feeling ill?” She asked, pushing her hair back from her forehead and pressing her hand to it to take her temperature. Zelda pulled away with an offended look. “You do look a little pale, sweetheart.” Marie continued.

“Nonsense, I don’t get ill!” Zelda scowled and crossed her arms. Marie raised her arms in defeat. 

“Okay, okay! You’re not ill!” She chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, which was worryingly warm, before going back to the stove. Zelda leant back against the table and watched Marie cook, enjoying the sight of her lover doing something so domestic. She felt her cheeks blush as she took in Marie’s appearance more. She was dressed in a green dress that hugged her curves perfectly, which only made Zelda’s racing heart beat even faster. Marie turned and caught her girlfriend staring, making her smirk. “Like what you see?” She teased, winking at her.

“Always, you’re beautiful.” Zelda smiled, blushing. Marie approached her and kissed her forehead.

“You’re beautiful, ma cherie, so beautiful.” She brushed some of Zelda’s hair back behind her ear and pressed their foreheads together, making Zelda blush even deeper.

“Well isn’t this a lovely picture to walk in on!” The couple heard Hilda say from behind them. They pulled apart, though Marie did slip her hand into Zelda’s, rubbing her thumb over the back of it. “You’re softening our Zelds, Marie.” Hilda chuckled, making her way to the stove. 

“Aw no, she’s always been soft, right baby?” Marie laughed with her, bringing Zelda’s hand up to her mouth and pressing a kiss to it. The whole family laughed at the use of the pet name, not knowing that secretly Zelda loved being called it. Marie found out that little bit of information one night when they were cuddled up in bed and she’d let the word slip out when she’d said goodnight. Zelda had blushed and smiled as she cuddled up to her more, showing that she didn’t mind being called that at all. 

“Well it looks like dinner’s now ready, so can you lovebirds please set the table whilst I fetch Dr Cee?” Hilda smiled before disappearing from the kitchen to go find her husband..

Zelda and Marie set the table whilst Ambrose and Sabrina cleared away the homework they were doing. Zelda could feel a sneeze building in her nose but tried to hold it in, not wanting her family to have any more reason to believe she was ill. She was almost successful, until she sat down with everyone and it crept out. The whole family looked at her with concern as she tried to cover it up, but that resulted in her coughing too. “Are you okay, Auntie? You look a little pale.” Sabrina asked. Zelda scowled at her.

“I’m fine, thank you Sabrina. Just hayfever.” She snapped, looking at her plate so she didn’t have to make eye contact with any of her concerned family. Now that there was a steaming bowl of stew in front of her, her stomach began to ache and she could feel nausea growing inside her. She tried to ignore it, choosing to focus her attention on the conversations around her and taking tiny bites of her food, but it didn’t work. The next thing she knew, vomit was rising in her throat and she quickly pushed her chair back and ran to the bathroom, only just making it to the toilet before throwing up. It hurt a lot. She could barely gasp for air and her throat burnt from the retching and gagging.

Marie watched as her lover’s face turned green and she ran from the room, a hand covering her mouth. Hilda stood to go after her sister, but Marie stopped her. “It’s okay, I’ll look after her.” She said before following Zelda to the bathroom. She found her bent over the toilet, crying and gagging. “Sh, sh, it’s okay, I’m here.” Marie softly said, gently pulling her hair back and rubbing her back as she continued to vomit. “It’s okay cherie, you’re doing so well. Just get it all out, that’s a good girl.” She continued to comfort her, rubbing her back and stroking her hair until she finally stopped and lifted her head. “Aw, my poor girl.” Marie pulled her onto her lap and cuddled her, wiping her tears away and kissing her forehead as she gradually caught her breath. 

“I think I am ill.” Zelda weakly said, snuggling into Marie’s chest. She coughed and it sounded terribly painful. She whimpered and wrapped her arms around Marie’s waist. “I don’t like it. It hurts.”

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” Marie waved her hand and a damp flannel appeared, which she pressed to Zelda’s forehead to cool her down. “Let’s get you to bed, then I’ll fetch you some water to sip and I’ll cuddle you, oui?” She said, running her fingers through Zelda’s hair. She nodded against her chest, so Marie carefully lifted her from the ground, not wanting to make her walk since she was already drifting off to sleep in her lap, and carried her to their bedroom. She gently placed her on the bed and pulled the duvet over her, softly kissing her forehead before leaving the room to go downstairs and get a glass of water and a bowl just in case she was sick again. 

“Is Aunt Zee okay?” Sabrina asked when Marie entered the kitchen.

“She’s feeling a bit poorly, so she’s gone to bed. Don’t worry though, I’ll look after her.” Marie said, smiling at her reassuringly as she went over to the sink and filled a glass with water. She grabbed a spare bowl from the cupboard before going back upstairs.

Zelda was asleep when she came back into the bedroom. Marie smiled fondly at the sight of her, curled up under the duvet with her hair messy and her nose red. Even when she was sick, she was the most adorable thing Marie had ever seen. She placed the water onto the bedside table and the bowl on the floor next to Zelda before climbing into the other side of the bed and wrapping her arms around her. Zelda stirred slightly before cuddling into Marie’s chest. “Marie?” She whispered, her voice husky.

“Yes cherie? Are you feeling okay? Are you going to be sick again?” Marie asked, her voice soft as she brushed Zelda’s hair back from her face.

“No, I think I’m okay. But can you cuddle me? Just in case I feel bad again. I don’t like it, it’s scary and it hurts.” She whispered.

“Of course I can, you poor thing.” Marie cuddled her closer and began to softly rub her stomach. “Does that help the pain? Or shall I stop?”

“No, I like it, thank you.” Zelda mumbled, pressing a kiss to her chest before closing her eyes again and allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of Marie’s heartbeat and the feeling of her aching belly being rubbed. 

A few hours after Marie and Zelda had disappeared upstairs, Hilda decided she would check on her sister. Zelda was hardly ever ill so it worried her a little, but she knew Marie would take care of her, like she always did. 

Hilda slowly opened the door to the couple’s bedroom to find them cuddled up in bed, Zelda with her head resting on Marie’s chest, seemingly asleep whilst Marie stroked her hair. Marie looked up from where she was watching her lover fondly when she noticed Hilda in the doorway. “Sorry!” Hilda whispered, smiling at her. 

“It’s okay!” Marie smiled back. “She’s been asleep for a while, which is good, she needs the rest. She was really sick earlier, I was worried.” She told her.

“So was I, Zelds never gets sick. Thank you for looking after her though, I’m really glad she has you to love and be loved by, I’ve never seen her this happy before.” Hilda replied, glancing at her sister with a smile. 

“I’m really glad I have her. I’ll always look after her, always.” Marie looked back down at Zelda, who was still peacefully sleeping in her arms with one hand in her own, their fingers intertwined together. “I’ll see if she wants to eat anything when she wakes up. Do you have any soup? That would probably be best if she’s hungry.”

Hilda nodded. “I believe we have a few cans in one of the cupboards. Just let me know if she wants anything and I’ll bring it up.” She said. “I’ll leave you two for now.” She gave her one last smile before she left, closing the door behind her. Marie went back to watching over Zelda, who’s eyes had begun to flutter open. She looked up at her with tired eyes.

“Hey you, how are you feeling?” Marie asked, caressing her cheek.

“Better.” Zelda hummed, cuddling closer to her. “But keep cuddling me, I like cuddles.”

“I know you do.” Marie laughed, kissing her forehead. “Do you want anything to eat or drink? I brought you some water, but I can ask Hilda for some tea if you’d prefer?”

“Just water please. I don’t want to be sick again, it wasn’t nice.” She replied, slowly sitting up. Marie passed her the glass of water from the bedside table. Her hands were still a little weak and shaky so Marie kept a hold on the glass whilst she drank and brushed her hair back from her face whilst doing so. Once she was finished and Marie put the glass back, she cuddled back into her, her head resting in the crook of her neck. Marie pulled her into her lap, much to Zelda’s appreciation. Zelda yawned and tucked her face into her neck, breathing in the smell of cinnamon and jasmine that radiated from her love. 

“You’re still tired, go back to sleep sweetheart.” Marie whispered, running her fingers through her hair once again. Zelda sighed in content and let herself drift off. Marie watched over her, holding her in her arms, protecting her from the world. “I love you Zels.” She whispered, kissing her forehead and rocking her, lulling her into a much needed deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, they're really appreciated! <33


End file.
